Let Love Bleed Red
by ashleigh22
Summary: Our love made no sense, it was like day & night clashing furiously together; but we created something beautiful, something I did not expect. But that was about to be threatened. I felt cheated as my newly found love could be snatched away from me in a battle to save the supernatural world. -KlausxCarolinexTyler fanfic.
1. Preface

**Hi guys,  
I had previously began to write this story when I was younger, but i've decided to re-work it & complete it.  
Please review if you have time! **

PREFACE

_Damon left the storage unit, leaving Bonnie alone with the casket that contained Klaus' weak, almost lifeless body. She sighed, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She had no choice, she had to do this. In some way, she felt empowered; and she liked it._

_Klaus' eyes flashed up towards Bonnie as she took a step to the side of his casket, his eyes filled with rage as he imagined ripping her heart out as punishment for binding him within this solid wood box._

_"__Your mother's plan isn't to just wipe out the vampire race. She is planning to wipe out every supernatural being on earth; including witches. We can't stop her on our own. The witches on the other side require the help of you and your siblings. Her magic is growing; she is harvesting power at a rate I've never seen. We need to stop her, but we can't without your help." Said Bonnie, leaning on the side of the oak casket, peering down at Klaus' corpse like face._

_"__Why should I help you, witch?" he croaked, using every ounce of strength he could muster up to mutter out a few words._

_"__Because, I can give you something in return, something you long for."_

_"__And that is?"_

_"__Caroline."_


	2. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Mystic Falls

**Chapter 1**

Anxiously awaiting the arrival of Tyler, I pondered over the events of the past few days, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. Our lives hadn't been the definition of 'good' over the past year, but things had become progressively worse. With Klaus securely bound inside a casket, I stupidly presumed things could only improve from there on in, but then Alaric had ousted us to the council, putting everyone in danger and now myself and Tyler were on the run. It pained me deeply to leave my friends behind in the midst of all the chaos and danger, but what choice did Tyler and I really have? We weren't safe here, or rather, less safe than before if that was possible.

My mind wandered towards the topic of Klaus. Of course, I was relieved that he was unable to cause pain to others anymore, but sometimes I let my thoughts drift towards that night when he fed me his blood, or the picture he had drawn of myself and the horse. It was a side of him that I had no idea existed and I was sure he had only revealed it to a very selected few. I told myself that a couple of good deeds and a few kind words did not come close to making up for the pain and suffering he had put us all through, especially Tyler & Elena. He killed people to get his own way; he forced people's loyalty and allegiance. But didn't that show he was lonely? He was a difficult person to analyse, but then, why did I even care?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Tyler pulled up at the side of the kerb. I smiled warmly, as best as I could considering the current situation. I threw my bags in the back seat before climbing in the front passenger side. Tyler kissed the top of my hand softly, before pulling me in for a warm embrace. He rested the side of his face on the top of my head and began to gently glide his thumb over my cheek.

"Where are we going to go?" I muttered, my voice muffled as my face was pressed against his chest.

"Anywhere you want to go. As long as we have each other, we'll be fine." he replied in such a soothing voice, it made me feel safe.

I was in such a hurry to gather my things that I hadn't even thought about where we would go.

We couldn't go to Elena's lake house, or my Mother's summer cottage, as we hadn't been invited in. We'd have to pick a motel somewhere.

"Let's just keep driving. We'll drive as far away as possible."

He peered down intently at me, the corners of his lips twisted upwards slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" I giggled.

"Your beauty. Your warmth. Just being here with you."

I sighed contently. There was such intensity between us that I hadn't felt before, and even with everything going on, I could still smile. And it was because of him.

I slid back into the passenger seat and rested my head against the window as we slowly pulled away, leaving Mystic Falls behind. For how long? I had no idea.

* * *

_My eyes traced over the surroundings as I tried to figure out where I was. Everyone was dressed so elegantly; women in glamorous ball gowns and men in smart suits. I noticed how everyone glided across the bright marble flooring, waltzing to the current classical music. As my eyes returned directly in front of me, they fixated upon Klaus, who seemed to have appeared from no-where. He grinned at me, looking dashing in his suit & bow-tie. I hadn't really noticed how handsome he was until that night._

_That night._

_I suddenly realised where I was._

_I was at the Mikaelsons ball. This was the night Klaus had introduced me to a side of him I'd never have guessed existed. It reminded me of Superman & Clark Kent, only I imagined Superman to be the villain in this scenario._

_Holding my head high and taking a deep breathe, I walked towards Klaus, smiling politely._

_He held out his hand, inviting me to join him for this dance. A part of me wanted to ignore the invitation and find Elena, but somewhere deep down, I wanted to stay. I felt intrigued by him._

_I let him take my hand and pull me close to dance. As we waltzed, he finally spoke softly._

_"I'm glad you came."_

_"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casserole, so." I replied, trying to seem indifferent whilst holding back a smirk._

_"I heard about your father."_

_Those words pulled on my heart strings. It was still a touchy subject for me, I'd only lost him a few days ago and I couldn't bear to face not only accepting the fact he was gone but to accept the fact he hated vampires so much that he'd rather die than become one. And in some way, I had blamed Klaus as a contributing factor to his death. Although he wasn't directly involved, I felt like he was partially to blame._

_"Don't. Seriously."_

_He nodded, twirling me around. "Very well. Onto more mannered subjects, then, like how ravishing you look in that dress."_

_My heart fluttered slightly, but I tried to shake it off. "I didn't really have time to shop." I retaliated._

_"And the bracelet I gave you — what's your excuse for wearing that?"_

_My eyes fell towards the beautiful bracelet that rested around my wrist. I looked up towards him, not knowing how to reply._

_"You know, you're quite the dancer."_

_"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."_

_"I know."_

I awoke from my slumber suddenly, the bright sun burning through the window screen onto myface. I pulled the soft blanket down slightly, letting my arms free as I lay there for a few moments, thinking and re-thinking about my dream. Why was I dreaming about that night? About Klaus? A wave of guilt suddenly rushed over me; I should have dreamt about the nights Tyler and I shared, because Tyler was the love of my life, not Klaus. As I repeated that sentence in my head, it almost made me feel like I was in some way trying to convince myself that it was true. Sighing, I tried to fully open my eyes but the sun was shining so brightly, they rays blinding me. Trying to squint over to my left, I noticed Tyler wasn't there. I put my hand above my eyes, shielding them from the light as I sat up, looking in the back seat for Tyler before removing the blanket and getting out of the car.

As I walked across the large grassy field where we had decided to park late last night to rest, I tried to shake away the guilt that had been placed upon me in response to last night's dream. My brow furrowed as I repeatedly replayed the dream in my mind. I then began to think about Klaus, bound inside the wooden casket, decaying. Sighing, I tried to figure out if it was pity I was feeling for him, or something else.

I felt slightly nauseous as my thoughts then wandered to everyone back in Mystic Falls. I prayed that they were all safe. I prayed that my mom and Mrs Lockwood would find a way to deal with the exposure situation. If I could just call home to check on them, it would put my mind at rest, but I knew that no contact was a vital part of the deal.

I tried to compose myself and mask the worry with a smile as I spotted Tyler sitting beside the nearby river, throwing rocks into the water.

He turned around and smiled warmly before taking my hand and pulling me down beside him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, love."

"Love? You've never called me that before." I laughed, quizzing him.

His smile quickly faded and his eyes burned slightly. He turned away from me and rummaged around in the bag beside him, pulling out two blood bags.

"Breakfast." He stated, completely disregarding my previous comment.

My thirst burned violently, overshadowing anything else that I tried to focus on so I couldn't say no to 'breakfast.' As I began swallowing the sweet, intoxicating, red substance, I quickly forget about everything else that had been on my mind.

"You know, there are better rivers than this. There are so many wonderful places we could visit that would take your breath away, Caroline." Tyler stated, as I sat the empty blood bag to the side and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How would you know that? You've hardly ever left Mystic Falls, and when you have, you've never strayed far." I commented.

"I know a lot of things, I've seen more than you know. And I've heard stories, seen pictures… I'm sure you would love to see all the beauty that world holds."

He seemed so much more insightful that usual, but I chose to disregard it, as he was right about one thing; I would love to discover the wonders of the world.

"I would. I've always known there was something outside Mystic Falls, just waiting for me to discover it."

Somehow, my thoughts began to drift back to Klaus. He wanted to take me all over the world, show me all the beautiful sights. I sighed; all he would ever be able to see now is the lining in his casket.

"Do you think Klaus will ever be able to get out of that casket?" I asked, abruptly.

Obviously startling Tyler, his head flashed round instantly towards me.

"Why would you ask that?" he replied, confusion stained his face.

I pondered for a moment, trying to carefully chose the words that came out of my mouth next. I wasn't entirely sure why I had brought up Klaus with Tyler. I didn't want to say anything that would cause Tyler to fly off the handle.

"I don't know. In a way I- I feel bad for him being in there for the rest of eternity."

"I thought you, along with everyone else, wanted him in there?" his eyes narrowed with his reply.

"I did. I mean, he can't hurt anyone anymore. He can't kills those we love, or manipulate us to get what he wants. We can no longer be pawns in his game."

"A part of me hates him for everything he has done, but I pity him, Tyler. I think he was just lonely. Lonely and scared. In his own messed up way that was him just trying to deal with it. After all, he was still a person."

I moved from Tyler's shoulder, and peered down at the grass. I didn't want to look Tyler in the face; I was too scared to see his reaction. After all the pain and suffering Klaus caused, I knew it was wrong to pity him, but I did. I felt like in some way I was trying to make excuses for his behaviour, but I wasn't sure why.

After a few moments of silence, Tyler finally piped up. "I'm surprised you see it that way, after all he's done."

I smiled slightly, impressed with the way he was handling my confession. I was taken aback that he was this understanding, but I was pleased that he was processing what I was saying, not telling me that I was stupid or wrong, but trying to understand.

"That's the thing, I'm surprised at myself." I replied.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We sat there for a while silently, just enjoying each other's company and the peace and serenity that surrounded us. We had to take moments like this and cherish them, just to remain sane in this crazy world we lived in. But the moment was ruined with a wave of guilt as my thoughts began to drift back to Klaus once again. I was pleased that my conversation with Tyler about him had quickly come to an end, but he still invaded my thoughts.

He had gotten under my skin, and as hard as I had tried not to, I had let him.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 2**

**(Klaus POV)**

After a pleasant morning spent by the river side, and an interesting conversation, Caroline made her way to the car to look through her bags for a change of clothes and some toiletries. I watched her blonde waves gently bounce as she walked, her skin radiant and glowing. Subconsciously, I found a large smile plastered across my face. Everything felt so normal when I was around her. I was no longer someone powerful, menacing and some-what indestructible. I was like putty in her hand.

Curiosity got the better of me, and after our conversation this morning, my mind began to analyse and re-analyse the words that departed from her soft lips. There was a part of her that pitied he 'beast' that had terrorised the townsfolk of Mystic Falls. I was startled, to say the least as I had presumed that hate would have been over-flowing from every fibre of her being.. It made me think about the events that took place before she awoke. I had been positive I had heard her mutter 'Klaus' while she slept peacefully. Her voice was so gentle, so soft; she lay so still across the car seat that I was positive she was not experiencing a nightmare in any form.

Maybe she did feel pitiful? Or maybe she felt something else? Was it possible for her to feel something else other than hatred towards someone who had not only terrorized her friends and family or tried to sacrifice her best friend, but someone who had sired her boyfriends for the fun of it?

_"__After all, he is still a person."_ Her words rang viciously throughout my mind, heightening my emotions and making the many questions that circled endlessly throughout my mind seem more prudent.

I shook my head, trying to empty those thoughts from my head. Of course she felt nothing but hate, tainted with pity for someone who was 'lonely and scared.' It was almost as if I was trying to get rid of the doubt I had about her true feelings by convincing myself she would only ever harbour hate, resentment and a small hint of pity.

I began to walk further down the riverside, trying to distance myself and reach a spot where Caroline would be unable to hear me.

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialled the only person I needed to contact.

"We are south of Georgia. Is there any updates, Witch?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"The spell I cast to summon your ashes worked. I'm working on a restoration spell so you will be able to return to your own body when the time is right."

"And when will the time be right, exactly? You haven't elaborated very much on the witches plans."

She sighed heavily and paused for a few moments, obviously deliberating whether or not to reveal the full extents of the plan.

"Like I said before, you and your siblings will destroy your mother, but with the help of myself and a long line of witches, both dead and alive. The witches on the other side are preserving the magic they have, binding it together to strengthen it, so I have had very little contact with them. We need to channel as much power as possible to try to match the energy your mother has harvested. This power will be channelled from the exact spot you killed her, along with the power from as many vampires we can gather, and as always, the 4 elements. When the time comes to transport everyone to the site, I will return you to your own body so you can unite with your siblings. I will then consume all of the harvested power, weaken your mother so much so that you and your siblings can take her down."

I let out a devilish snigger before replying, "Well don't you have this all planned out. As I seem to recall, all the diabolical plans that you have been involved in have failed miserably. It might possibly have been due to the fact that I was always one step ahead, but I just want to make sure you have all the bases covered."

"I would have left you to rot away in that casket if I was not one hundred percent sure this plan would work." She replied confidently.

"Very well."

"How long do I have left with Caroline?" I asked reluctantly.

"Who would have thought, the big bad hybrid actually cares about someone apart from himself." Bonnie let out a sarcastic laugh that made my blood boil

"So brave over the phone, witch." I spat.

"You have one week." she replied, before the line went dead, the dial tone ringing loudly in my ear.

One week. One week was all the time I had left. I knew I had to cherish these moments dearly, because as soon as she found out I had been invading Tyler's body for over the past week, she would be furious. But that wasn't the worst part. When she found out the truth, any slim chance that I had of ever gaining her trust would be completely diminished. All sympathy for me that she had recently discovered would disappear and be replaced with hate and it killed me knowing I would never be able to make up for it, whether it was Bonnie's idea or not. I wasn't sure she could heal after this. My emotions were streaked with guilt, knowing the emotional pain she would be forced to endure. It would be another name on the list of people she had lost.

Tyler was dead, and I knew that she would seek revenge when she found out that I had taken over his body.


	4. Chapter 3 - True Colours

**Chapter 3**

Despite all of the chaos that was still present back home, the past few days had been truly magical. Whilst driving across the country, we had stopped at so many beautiful places, ranging from glorious waterfalls and serene lakes, to forests filled with majestic evergreen trees. For once in my life, I had been genuinely happy. My mind was able to receive a rest from worrying, but the extra room my mind had from not worrying was filled with thoughts of Klaus.

Never before had Tyler done anything like this for me, he had been so different over the past few days. Our relationship had changed; I had no idea how or why, but everything felt so much more intense, and never before had I ever felt so comfortable. Although, when we shared these moments together, I couldn't help but feel like I was sharing them with someone else but Tyler. This was a side of Tyler I had never seen, it felt almost alien. Even our embraces were different, it felt like someone else's arms wrapped around me. Another thing that had crossed my mind was that he hadn't once kissed my lips or tried to sleep with me, and for Tyler, that was unusual. I tried to pass it all off due the situation back home, but I couldn't help the thoughts creeping into my mind.

Speaking of thoughts creeping into my mind; each night, Klaus had somehow managed to appear in my dreams. As hard as it was to admit, I _wanted_ to have these dreams. I found myself trying to hurry and fall asleep, just so I could see his face, feel his hand through mine, dance with him all night. And it wasn't just in my dreams he appeared. Whenever I shared a special moment with Tyler, I pictured Klaus' face, and I was engulfed in waves of guilt.

I knew I had developed feelings for Klaus. Not pity or sympathy. Fondness? Friendship? No.

As hard as it was to admit to myself; it was something _more_.

We had been driving for what seemed like forever, but the whole journey I had spent thinking about Klaus and having an inner battle, trying to forget these recently uncovered feelings.

Maybe I didn't actually feel anything for Klaus, maybe it had something to do with myself and Tyler not being intimate in a while.

I sighed. Was that really the case or was I trying to use it as a pathetic excuse?

"What's wrong, love?" Tyler asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing. I, um, I just want to hurry up and get to wherever we are supposed to be going."

"We are almost there. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. I'm sure you will love it." he smiled, enthusiastically.

As the vibrant sun began to fade behind the night's sky, the air began to cool and the moon was on the rise. The car came to a halt at what appeared to be the entrance to a forest.

Raising a delicate eyebrow at Tyler, I silently questioned his motives. A forest? Before I could express my reluctance, he put one finger gently over my lips.

"I did say we were going on an adventure, didn't I?"

"Yes, but in a forest?" I replied, unsure.

"Ah, the forest is just the beginning, wait until you see what is behind it."

Tyler grabbed a few bags from the back seat and filled a rucksack with blankets and pillows, before we left the car.

We trekked for at least an hour through the dark forest. I had to admit, it was rather creepy at night; the moonlight above had been blocked out by large trees interlacing with each other. Dark shadows were cast across the ground, making it difficult to see where I was stepping.

"How do you know where you are going? It's almost pitch black, Tyler." I asked, hoping he could sense the frustration in my voice.

"I found this place a while back. I was free on a full moon. After running for miles, I discovered… this."

As we reached the end of the forest just as Tyler had finished his sentence, we stopped at what looked like a mountain side. I hadn't noticed we had walked steadily uphill. I took a few steps forward, stepping out under the moonlight, closing in on the edge.

The view was absolutely breath-taking as the moonlight lit up the thousands of trees that lined the grounds in the distance. I smiled, totally in awe of the sight.

"This is beautiful." I muttered, gazing at the magnificent view in front of me, not wanting to take my eyes off it for even a split second.

"It is almost as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me." He replied.

I continued to focus on the view. I didn't reply to his compliment, I couldn't.

There was just something off about all of this.

This wasn't the Tyler I knew. He didn't appreciate things like this or throw around cheesy compliments. It didn't feel like I was here with him, it felt like I was here with a completely different man. Maybe with everything going on, he was changing. Developing. Evolving… Maybe he was learning to appreciate the little things.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, I turned around and politely smiled, before laying the bags downs and neatly placing blankets and pillows on the ground to create a more comfortable surface to lie. Tyler lay down and gestured for me to join him, patting the space under his arm.

I lay gently down beside him, resting my head on his chest. Somehow, I was trying to force myself to enjoy the moment, to accept these strange feelings that had invaded my heart and mind, and try to shut Klaus out completely. Klaus was hundreds of miles away, stuck in a casket for eternity, so whether I wanted to accept these feelings for him or not made no difference.

"If you look closely, right there..." Tyler raised his hand and pointed up to the sky towards a group of stars, pulling me from my thoughts, "That group of stars is named Cassiopeia. Sometimes people visualize it as a part of a Crown of the Egyptian Queen Cassiopeia, other people see it as an inclined throne."

I peered up at him, slightly confused. Since when did Tyler know about constellations? Before I could even think to ask, I was distracted by the tiny balls of gas that were glowing brightly, almost as if they were trying to out dazzle each other. I was in awe, completely fixated on the constellations.

"And the group of stars right beside Cassiopeia, is called Cepheus, after her husband 'King Cepheus.' He was known for some of the well-studied variable stars. The brightest star in this constellation is called Aldemarin, meaning the arm. It always stays close to his queen. Like me and you, I am the king and you, my love, are my queen."

I let out a loud, nervous chuckle. This definitely was _not_ my Tyler. I'd never seen this side of him before. Racking my brain, I could not pin point one time he had ever been this romantic or insightful. As much as I loved Tyler, I knew fine well he wasn't exactly the most academic student at Mystic Falls High School. For some reason, I couldn't help but notice all of these sudden changes in him.

"I never would have pegged you for a stars man." I muttered.

"There are many things you have yet to discover about me, Caroline. But you will in time."

We spent the next few hours just lying there. Tyler seemed to be enjoying himself, but I couldn't shake this feeling of…doubt? I wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling, but I had this horrible feeling that for whatever reason, Tyler was different. He'd changed somehow. Other people wouldn't have noticed these sorts of changes, but I did. Through all the time we had spent together, I knew him better than he knew himself. And this wasn't him.

His lack of intimacy, his sudden surge of knowledge, his pet names for me, and the way he was speaking. There were just so many little differences that I felt like I could not ignore.

I tried to will myself to sleep, wanting to block out all the confusion. I wasn't sure if it was actually possible, but I felt like my brain actually hurt. When I wasn't worrying about everyone back home, I was either trying to fight my feelings for Klaus or over-analysing the alien behaviour Tyler had adopted.

_"__The view really is magnificent, my love. I wish I could capture this on canvas, I think I will have to work on it when we return home."_

_My eyes instantly flashed up as I heard those words muttered in an intoxication English accent I recognised instantly._

_"__Klaus?" I gasped, taken aback by the face that gazed down at me._

_"__Of course, Caroline. You want it to be me lying here with you under the stars, don't you?"_

_"__Yes…" I replied instantly, not needing a moment to hesitate._

_"__Then yes, it is me."_

_"__Am…Am I dreaming?"_

_Klaus chuckled lightly before tracing over my lips with his soft fingertips, "Yes, but maybe one day, you won't be. Maybe we could lie under the stars together for ever."_

_I smiled as I hung on to those words, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips._

My eyes swung open as I violently sat up from makeshift bed I had created earlier. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to slow my heart rate, shaking my head in an attempt to remove the dream that was continuously replaying over and over again.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I heard Tyler mutter as he sat up; I must have woke him up.

I was swamped with guilt once again as the vice I heard was not the voice that I wanted to hear. I didn't even bother to glance to my left to look at him, I couldn't bear to look into his eyes. My feelings for Klaus were becoming increasingly stronger; I hadn't realised until now just how strong my feelings were for him.

What kind of person did that make me? How could I have feelings like this for someone who had destroyed my friend's families, hurt or killed people I cared about and loved. Maybe I had a dark side, and it was my dark side that was attracted to him. How masochistic.

I did not want to accept these feelings for Klaus. I could not accept that I could have feelings for someone like him. I wanted to be in love with Tyler, to be with Tyler.

I began unbuttoning my shirt, finally building up the courage to look Tyler straight in the eyes. He looked confused, his brows furrowed and his mouth hung open slightly. Maybe if we were intimate, it could re-ignite my feelings for him, bring back the passions that used to be between us, help me forget about Klaus.

"What are you doing?" he asked sheepishly.

"Kiss me, Tyler. Not my face or my hand, I want you to kiss my lips, my neck…" I trailed off as my shirt slid down my back.

He didn't move a muscle, his eyes just fell to the ground as he reached over to pick up my shirt and hand it to me.

"I can't, Caroline. This is not the right time." He murmured, so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?! Just kiss me, Tyler…" I pleaded.

"No." Tyler simply stated.

"KISS ME, LIKE HOW YOU USED TO!" I screamed with tear filled eyed, clenching my fists like a child having a tantrum.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why?" my voice croaked as I spluttered out my question.

I knew deep down that I wasn't furious at him, I was furious with myself; furious at the fact I had let myself develop such strong feelings for Klaus. Being intimate again with Tyler wouldn't make a difference, secretly I knew that, but I felt like I _had_ to try something.

"Because, I can't! It isn't right, love. This isn't how I imagined kissing you for the first time!" he bellowed, startling me.

He froze as soon as those words escaped from his lips, eyes wide, almost as if they were burning into my soul.

_"__I want to be myself when I first kiss you."  
"I want to be myself when I first kiss you."  
"I want to be myself when I first kiss you."_

The words rang viciously throughout my mind. Subconsciously, I had known all along that this was not Tyler that stood before me, but my brain had taken a while to figure it out and catch up. My heart pounded, violently bouncing against rib bones, sending vibrations throughout my whole body. I was scared to ask who it was standing before, but I finally plucked up the courage and managed to string words together to make a sentence.

"Who are you?" I whispered, although at that moment, I guessed it myself.

"It is me, love; Klaus." He replied.

It all made so much sense, I should have realised before now.

Before I knew what was happening, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

For now, this story is **on hold**.

Unfortunately, I've been suffering from a bad case of writers block with regards to this Fanfic, and I refuse to produce a chapter that I don't feel is perfect.

Right now, I'm working on a new Fanfic **"The Bucket List."** This Fanfic is a Bella/Edward story, and I'm loving every second of writing this one. Chapter 5 of "The Bucket List" will be posted tomorrow.

Anyway,

"Let Love Bleed Red" has not been abandoned, I love Klaus & Caroline too much to just forget about this Fanfic, it is just on hold indefinitely. I'll probably pick it back up again once "The Bucket List" is complete.

Ashleigh.


End file.
